magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Hana no Mahou Tsukai Mary Bell: Episode List
1- "Konnichiha! watashi mariberu" ("Hello! I am Maribell") (こんにちは! 私マリーベル) Airdate: February 03, 1992 2- "O tonari sanha hana kirai" ("My Neighbour dislikes Flowers") (お隣さんは花嫌い) Airdate: February 10, 1992 3- "Raku kaki tengoku konnichiha" ("Hello to Grafitti Heaven") (らく書き天国こんにちは) Airdate: February 17, 1992 4- "Yappari ken ha papa no ko da" ("Ken is really Papa's Son") (やっぱりケンはパパの子だ) Airdate: February 24, 1992 5- "Saniberu no omoide no ki" ("The Memory Tree of Sunnyvale") (サニーベルの思い出の木) Airdate: March 02, 1992 6- "50 mannen meno kenka" ("Fight of Year 500,000") (50万年目のケンカ) Airdate: March 09, 1992 7- "Daisuki! juria!" ("My Favourite! Julia!") (大好き!ジュリア!) Airdate: March 16, 1992 8- "Habatake picchi oozora he" ("Fly towards the Peach Sky") (はばたけピッチー大空へ) Airdate: March 23, 1992 9- "Yōsei tachino sakuramatsuri ri" ("The Fairies' Sakura Festival") (妖精たちの桜祭り) Airdate: March 30, 1992 10- "Yōsei hanta. jito tōjō!" ("The Fairy Hunter, Jeed appears") (妖精ハンター・ジート登場!) Airdate: April 06, 1992 11- "Mariberu no CM kontesuto" ("Maribell's CM Contest") (マリーベルのCMコンテスト) Airdate: April 13, 1992 12- "Furawahausu no daijiken" ("The Flower House Incident") (フラワーハウスの大事件) Airdate: April 20, 1992 13- "Omoide no omocha hado ~ ko?" ("Where is the Toy that I want?") (想い出のオモチャはど～こ?) Airdate: April 27, 1992 14- "Bongo no hahanohi purezento" ("Bongo's Mother's Day Present") (ボンゴの母の日プレゼント) Airdate: May 04, 1992 15- "Yuri ni koishi ta ōji sama" ("The Prince who fell in love with Yuri") (ユーリに恋した王子さま) Airdate: May 11, 1992 16- "Uchino papa ha gemu sakka" ("My Father is the Game Master") (うちのパパはゲーム作家) Airdate: May 18, 1992 17- "Jito nowarudakumi" ("Jeed's Scheme") (ジートのわるだくみ) Airdate: May 25, 1992 18- "Bongo to tappu no daikōkai!?" ("Bongo and Tap's Navigation Stint!?") (ボンゴとタップの大航海!?) Airdate: June 01, 1992 19- "Kyanpu ha tanoshi!" ("Camp is fun!") (キャンプは楽し!) Airdate: June 08, 1992 20- "Yūjō no ichirin kuruma resu" ("The Monocyle Race of Friendship") (友情の一輪車レース) Airdate: June 15, 1992 21- "Hoshi no kuni kara kita pora" ("Pola from Star Country") (星の国から来たポーラ) Airdate: June 22, 1992 22- "Ken no hajimete noo tsukai" ("Ken's First Try") (ケンの初めてのお使い) Airdate: June 29, 1992 23- "Maigo no maigo no ningyohime" ("The Lost Child's Mermaid Princess") (迷子の迷子の人魚姫) Airdate: July 06, 1992 24- "Matamata jito gayattekita" ("Jeed is yet to arrive") (またまたジートがやってきた) Airdate: July 13, 1992 25- "Yuri toitazura iruka" ("Yuri and the Mischevious Dolphin") (ユーリといたずらイルカ) Airdate: July 20, 1992 26- "Irukainaika fenikkusu" ("The Phoenix which exists or does not exist") (いるかいないかフェニックス) Airdate: July 27, 1992 27- "Mariberu no ehon" ("Maribell's Drawing Book") (マリーベルの絵本) Airdate: August 03, 1992 28- "Bibian to koneko no chacha" ("Vivian and the Kitten Chacha") (ビビアンと子猫のチャチャ) Airdate: August 10, 1992 29- "Yūrei yashiki no furudokei" ("The Old Clock of the Ghost House") (ゆうれい屋敷の古時計) Airdate: August 17, 1992 30- "Mayoi no mori no bibian" ("Vivian of the Lost Forest") (迷いの森のビビアン) Airdate: August 24, 1992 31- "Furawadoa de daikonran" ("The Pandemonium at the Flower Door") (フラワードアで大混乱) Airdate: August 31, 1992 32- "Tebururanpu wo torikaese" ("Retrieve the Table Lamp") (テーブルランプを取り返せ) Airdate: September 07, 1992 33- "Mariberu no papa to mama" ("Maribell's Mother and Father") (マリーベルのパパとママ) Airdate: September 14, 1992 34- "O kashi no ie tookashina futari" ("The Snack Shop and the Suspicious Two") (お菓子の家とおかしな二人) Airdate: September 21, 1992 35- "Kodomo ninatta rozu san" ("Ross-san became a Child") (子供になったローズさん) Airdate: September 28, 1992 36- "Mariberu no tsukisekairyokō" ("Maribell's Tour of the Moon") (マリーベルの月世界旅行) Airdate: October 05, 1992 37- "Ken to 2 hon kaku no yunikon" ("Ken and the Two-horned Unicorn") (ケンと2本角のユニコーン) Airdate: October 12, 1992 38- "Tanbarin gatsukamatta!" ("Tambourine has been Captured!") (タンバリンがつかまった!) Airdate: October 19, 1992 39- "Tanbarin kyūshutsu daisakusen!" ("Rescue Mission to save Tambourine") (タンバリン救出大作戦!) Airdate: October 26, 1992 40- "Kosumosu no yōsei wo sagashi te" ("Search for the Cosmos Fairies") (コスモスの妖精を捜して) Airdate: November 02, 1992 41- "Ganbare! ai no kyupitto" ("Do your Best! Love Cupid") (がんばれ!愛のキューピット) Airdate: November 09, 1992 42- "Yūkai sareta bibian!?" ("Vivian has been Kidnapped!?") (誘拐されたビビアン!?) Airdate: November 16, 1992 43- "Yuki no furu nichi no negai goto" ("A Wish on the Day that Snows") (雪の降る日の願いごと) Airdate: November 23, 1992 44- "Togetoge kusa panikku" ("Grass Panic") (トゲトゲ草パニック) Airdate: November 30, 1992 45- "Fushigi no kuni no mariberu" ("Maribell of the Mysterious Country") (不思議の国のマリーベル) Airdate: December 07, 1992 46- "Jijiberusanta no oosōdō" ("The Uproar of the Jiji-Bell Santa") (ジジベルサンタの大騒動) Airdate: December 14, 1992 47- "Ganbare! tanbarin" ("Do your Best! Tambourine") (がんばれ!タンバリン) Airdate: December 21, 1992 48- "Saniberu no ichidaiji" ("The Sunnyvale Incident") (サニーベルの一大事) Airdate: January 04, 1993 49- "Mariberu to hijiri naru ki" ("Maribell and the Sacred Tree") (マリーベルと聖なる樹) Airdate: January 11, 1993" 50- "Yume woanatani" ("A Dream to You") (夢をあなたに) Airdate: January 18, 1993 Category:Hana no Mahou Tsukai Mary Bell Page